


Не бойся

by Peresvet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peresvet/pseuds/Peresvet
Summary: Не желая регенерировать, Доктор оказывается на заснеженной планете. И не он один.АУ по отношению к концу 10 сезона.





	Не бойся

Не снег — мелкая ледяная крошка впивается в костяшки, сдирая кожу. Температура в этом месте такая, что крошка растекается в воду, опаленная жаром регенерации, впечатанным со злостью в землю, — и тут же замерзает снова. 

Громче ледяного урагана — шум крови в висках и собственный хрип: 

— Я. Не хочу. Меняться! 

Холод помогает — кожа обрастает хрупким инеем, как панцирем, Тардис умница — привезла в подходящее место, гигантская морзилка, да, так правильно, так есть шанс… — черт возьми! — Доктор издает короткий рык и с размаха падает лицом в лед. Нет никакого шанса, вот в чем злая правда — никакому холоду не укротить два крепких сердца, давящихся толчками, заточенных под одно простое действие — жить. Значит — меняться. 

А меняться значит умирать. 

Это не по силам понять никому из них — они не придают значения, он ведь помнит их имена и до, и после, а они слишком суматошны и невнимательны, даже когда он умирает у них на глазах, они не замечают, только приветствуют его неизменным: “Доктор!” — и комментируют его новый цвет глаз или чрезмерно длинный нос… Короткие жизни делают их радикальными: ты или жив, или мертв, всего два варианта, жив — пляши и выпей, а мертв… 

Ветер подхватывает горсть льда и смешивает с золотыми искрами — и Доктор, рыча, подбирает тело, распадающееся на части, напрягает мышцы, желая запереть это внутри, как джинна в старой дырявой вазе. 

— Нет! — выкрикивает он. 

И слышит хруст. Ураган ревет, Тардис подвывает рядом — возмущается, что дверь не закрыта и панель управления заметает пурга, но хруст слышен отчетливо, словно сахарные кубики ломают над самым ухом. 

И вздыхают:

— О, господи, да прекрати же ты ныть, в конце концов. Будь послушным мальчиком. 

Не может быть. 

Доктор вскидывает голову, запорошенную и горячую, как кипящий чайник. 

Мисси закатывает глаза. 

— Этого не может быть, — зануднейшим из возможных голосов произносит она. — Это невозможно, ты ведь ушла с ним, ты не можешь быть тут, у тебя нет своей Тардис, почему ты вернулась, почему не вернулась раньше, так ты все-таки была на моей стороне, я не ошибся, бла-бла-бла — и все остальное, что ты принялся бы лопотать без остановки, если бы не был занят регенерацией. Вернее, попыткой ее остановить. Даже интересно, сколько ты продержишься. Такой отчаянный. 

Доктор выпрямляется и теперь сидит на коленях, в рукава пиджака задувает, на земле, где он прижимался щекой, — след копоти. Мисси подходит — лед ломается под ее тяжелыми шагами — и опускается на колени рядом. Оглядывает его внимательно, с привычным бесстрастным выражением, и Доктор так же привычно щурится и задерживает дыхание, пытаясь хоть что-то прочесть в ее светлых глазах. 

— Мисси, — потрясенно выдыхает он. — О. Мисси. 

— С удовольствием побуду твоей жилеткой, но только после того, как ты перестанешь пыхтеть и дымиться, как паровоз… Впрочем, — она пожимает плечом, — после регенерации ты наверняка забудешь свою маленькую кибер-подружку и все прочие драмы, за которые так трясешься. 

Нет. О, Мисси, нет, нет, нет — он уже открывает рот, возразить, научить уже наконец-то, разжевать еще раз, еще триста раз, если нужно, но очередной толчок в грудь заставляет заткнуться и стиснуть зубы. Мисси усмехается:

— Надо же, каким ты становишься трусишкой в такие моменты. 

— Ты… пока не понимаешь, — с трудом выдыхает Доктор, качая головой. — Для тебя всегда имела значение только ты сама. Тебе некого было забывать. 

— Да, да, — скучающе тянет она, словно слова — это давно опреснелая жвачка, — а ты никак не можешь прекратить меня учить. Но послушай теперь ты меня. Твоя подружка, прежде чем отправиться в путешествие по Вселенной с ее подружкой, заставила меня пообещать, что я буду за тобой присматривать и не дам тебе удариться в трудоголизм, так что теперь моя законная очередь читать тебе нотации… 

— Что ты сказала? 

Он перестает слышать, как свистит ветер, и даже сердца смирнеют на пару секунд, в висках не стучит, — нет, в самом деле, что, черт возьми, она сказала?! Доктор подается вперед, мучительно разглядывает лицо Мисси, словно ответ написан там, но Мисси даже не делает паузу.

— ...и вот моя первая, — продолжает она. — Кончай нудеть про свое “не понимаешь”, потому что не понимаешь сейчас ты, дурачок, одну простую вещь.

Не сводя с него глаз, она отнимает от земли обе его руки, продрогшие и исцарапанные, и заключает в свои ладони. Она серьезна, как никогда прежде. 

— Эти твои человеческие спутники — от них нет никакого толка. О, не делай такое лицо, ладно, ладно, что-то в них есть, тебе виднее, но они — всего лишь люди, им многого не понять их ограниченными умишками. 

Впервые в ее словах нет издевки: только факты, простые и честные, и беда только в том, что она пока не умеет делать честность еще и аккуратной. Доктор коротко кивает, закрывает глаза — жар подбирается и к ним, как хищник таится где-то в середине лба, готовясь выжечь радужку, окрасить ее в новый цвет. В глазах появляется влага — и Доктор морщится, вспоминая Билл и ее слезы. Билл… 

Лица касается ладонь.

— Ты знаешь, это пройдет. Просто перестань трусить и услышь меня — я не один из твоих спутников. Я такая, как ты — я знаю, каково тебе, и знаю, что не умереть в результате не означает _не умирать вовсе_. — Мисси звучит почти равнодушной, но он знает: это не так. — Тебе никогда не доводилось раньше регенерировать рядом с другим Повелителем времени — поэтому ты боишься. Не волнуйся. Я не позволю тебе забыть то, что ты — эта твоя версия — считал важным. Даже если это невыносимая сентиментальная чепуха. 

Ох. Мисси. Улыбка растекается по искривленному лицу — тоже кое-какая, больная, но настоящая, а в следующий миг жар вырывается наружу — пожирая холодный воздух, лед под коленками, привычки и воспоминания. 

Это почти как раньше — только сейчас Мисси держит его за руку. И после, конечно, она выдумает не один десяток комментариев на эту тему, но это — после.


End file.
